A Whisper
by writerofthedoctor
Summary: Eighteen years she lived with her father in a house filled with ghosts from the past. But what will the future bring when a certain Ms. Moore is coming to collect her debt. [Aurora, Maleficent AU] Malora Don't like? Don't read.
1. Prologue

_A/N I do not own disney or anything related to this fairytale. I am just borrowing the lovely characters for an adventure._

_I was standing on the edge_

_I'd long for a new beginning_

_But I couldn't look down_

_No I couldn't look down_

It was that time of the year again, leaves falling off the trees around her face when she walked towards her house. Autumn decided to come early this year, and young Aurora didn't like it one bit. It made her feel like she lost something when she saw each leaf slowly fall towards the cold concrete. She was walking towards her house, but it sure as hell was not a home. Her father Stefan was drunk and lonely, and her mother died when she was just a little girl. So yeah, it was that time of year again.

"Dad, I'm home".

She always yelled it, just to make her presence in the house known. It was a large grey house, with walls so no one could go and snoop around. She didn't know how her father could pay for the estate, because it was very large and she always had everything she wished for. Only her father was the one she had lost along the way. He was talking to himself all the time, and drinking his sorrows away everyday. When Aurora would ask or even bring up the subject about money or college funds, her father would simply nod and answer her, I'll tell you on your eighteenth birthday.

But in that sentence she heard something, something she hadn't heard in a very long time from her father; Sadness and pure hurt. Sure her father was mad and depressed all the time. But when she would bring up the subject about money or her eighteenth birthday, she noticed that Stefan would go pale and almost drowned in his own agony.

—

"Earth to Aurora, you're on another planet this morning!? Taking a trip down the Moors from that book you always read?" Philip was waving with his hands and making all kind of signs to get Aurora's attention. He was always her best friend since kindergarten. Aurora was seventeen and He was eighteenth they were both seniors. The last year of high school together and it was going to be an amazing one.

"Well it's just something about my dad, He made breakfast for me this morning and He even forced out something that looked like a smile, a genuine smile. It was very creepy." Aurora said not sure where to look.

"What was creepy?" Another boy with black hair and brown eyes joined the conversation. "Aurora's dad smiled and made breakfast for his princess like daughter, Diaval" Philip joked.

"Philip.. I'm serious. He's always so, I don't know He just acts like he hates me all the time. And now He's changed."

"Well your eighteenth birthday is in three months and we talked about all the most horrible things that could happen." They both laughed now at the worried girl.

"You know He's probably going to tell you He wants to marry another women or something like that." Diaval answered serious.

"Well at least you're not cursed and going to pinch yourself on a spinning wheel" Philip joked.

*Ring*

_Thank Gods saved by the bell_ Aurora thought. She liked hanging out with her two friends but sometimes she could bang their heads against a wall.

The rest of the day went by pretty smooth, Aurora noticed she really liked being a senior, she wanted to go away more then anything in the world. Go off on the first train and take a gap year to travel and meet a lot of new people. Daydreaming was the most she did in her days locked inside the school walls. She was a very bright girl and could afford to miss a thing or two.

"Miss Rose would you please pay attention to this class? If you fail this you can't have your diploma at graduation at the end of the year." She heard that one for the millionth time today. All the teachers thought it was useful to threat with this one. But she knew better.

—

When she got home she noticed a note on the kitchen table. He was gone again, but Aurora was used to being alone in her room. She learned to appreciate it, she often worked on her drawings of the Moorlands from her books. Or she listened to music. It wasn't all bad. Most of the time Philip or Diaval was bound to show up on her doorstep anyways because they wanted to play on her playstation or just loved the blonde girl's company.

But tonight it was different somehow. No one showed and she felt utterly alone after a day so filled with people. Her thoughts wandered again at her father's words.

_"I'll tell you on your eighteenth birthday."_

She wanted to know now, what was so damn special about that day? She looked at her ceiling pointless overthinking led to pacing and just going a bit mad.

"Just let it go little beastie, don't worry just sleep. It'll all be allright."

—

This was just an idea that popped up in my head, follow or favorite this story and I will put my heart in it and update this as fast as I can. If I know someone reads it it just gives me that extra push to write. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Almost Eighteen

_A/N: Here's Chapter one. :) It contains lots of information to get this story rolling, so bare with me. I want to make quite a story out of this one, maybe six or seven chapters. REMEMBER it's an Alternate Universe._

_I'm a coward_

_A million voices screamed in my head_

_And I felt sure that I would give in_

_So why couldn't I now_

_Why couldn't I now_

_Your voice was louder_

Chapter 1: Almost Eighteen

When Aurora woke up the next morning she still wore the same clothes as last night. "Thank God it's a saturday." She would finally have some time to think about everything that was so weird and wonderful in her life, at least until she heard a car approach her house.

_*Ding Dong*_

The doorbell rang..

"Aurora would you mind open the door? I'm a little busy." Of course busy with his hangover. But the girl didn't mind anymore, she was used to it.

She tidied her clothes a bit and ran towards the front door.

"Oh and Aurora if it's someone for me tell em I'm not home. I am in no state to see anyone."

_Of course he wasn't._

When she opened the door she saw a women, well a very tall women. Aurora looked at the women in awe and had to check on her sexual orientation after this. She made a mental note to do so and then pinched herself for staring too long.

"Does Aurora Rose live here?" That voice, it was so familiar and that accent so British.

"Yeah that's me" The blonde said confused.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Ms. Moore and I just wanted to see how you were doing. I remembered when you were just a little beastie drooling all over me and crying for food."

_Beastie…_

"Wait how rude of me, do you want to come inside for a bit?" Aurora wanted to know more of this strange women on her doorstep, claiming to know her?

"I can't, I am afraid I just came to check up on you. I must go back to England for a few months now. But when I'm back we'll catch up. I want to hear all about your life and what you've been up to Aurora."

"Well okay then, bye!"

"Goodbye."

She watched as the tall women walked to her black car, and drove away.

_Okay that was very strange. It was like in those fairytales when an old women secretly comes at your door and wants to poison you with an apple. Only this was a gorgeous women with the most beautiful smile, and those lips. Wait don't think about lips for all I know she's an aunt I've never heard of._

_Let's ask father if he knows more about this mystery._

The blonde snapped out of her mind and into the real world again. She quickly closed the front door and walked towards her dad's bedroom.

"Dad, there was a strange woman at the front door. Her name was Ms. Moore."

His eyes looked like he had just witnessed a mass murder when Aurora said that name. "What was she doing here? Is she still here? She isn't supposed to be here so soon."

"Daaaad! Snap out of it!? What are you talking about?" Aurora pinched her father in his arm to bring him back to the real world.

"S- Sorry Aurora, it's nothing. She is just someone I used to know back in the early days. When I was still a handsome fella."

"But she told me, she knew me?" Big blue orbs looked with a hint of sadness at her father, she wanted answers.

"Yeah, she helped around a lot when you were just a baby. Your mother was already sick then and I couldn't afford raising you by myself."

Aurora knew this was only half of the story, because that was nothing to be so agitated about. But it was okay for now. She would wait until it was time for her birthday in two months, then she would finally get the answers she wanted to hear.

At least she thought, she wanted to hear.

**OOO**

The bells of the school already rang when Aurora hurried her way up the stairs to the classroom. Late again, she was making quite some bad habits this year.

"You're late miss Rose, please have a seat. If you keep up this pace you never graduate!" An angry teacher yelled at her for what seemed like hours.

"Sir, I would very much appreciate it if you continue your interesting lesson about the History of our beloved nation, I do like to graduate and you are wasting valuable time." Aurora smirked.

"Good one" Diaval and Philip looked at her proud. They taught her well.

When history was over it was finally time for lunch. That was the moment Aurora liked the most. Talking and gossiping with her friends never got old or boring.

"So any news on your mystery?" Philip laughed when he asked. He knew just the right things to say to push her buttons.

"Not yet, although this weekend there was this strange women at the front door. She was British and absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh come out already, we won't be afraid." Diaval joked.

A crimson blush spread across the young girls face.

"What he means is that, if you ever want to talk to us about your feelings we're available." Philip said with a kind smile.

"You guys I wasn't even finished with my story!" Aurora pouted.

"So she told me she knew me from when I was a baby and then she had to leave. But she would come back again to check. It was so weird, it kinda creeped me out a bit. And when I told my dad he almost fainted and told me absolutely nothing special." Aurora shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"Aurora, have you considered that maybe there's nothing wrong? That they just want to surprise you on your eighteenth birthday. Let it go a bit and live a little. Before you know it you'll get your answers. In the meantime we have to study and then there's the annual winter prom. It'll be fun!" Diaval said with a spark in his eyes.

"Well I suppose you could be right. I'll let it go for now." But in her mind she didn't. The blonde girl decided to do some research on this Ms. Moore in the afternoon, but first she had to survive some hours of mind dulling english literature.

**OOO**

Google, Ms. Moore, the blonde whispered to herself when she typed furiously on her keyboard.

"Oh she's on wikipedia?!"

Wait here this article looks interesting enough.

Maleficent Moore is a thirty-nine year old writer and entrepreneur. who published the book "whispers in the night" and her second New- York best selling book "Crimson Horror". But her writing career didn't last long because she was ambitious and wanted more.

So now she's the CEO of the company we all know and love; BMO "Be Moore." A company that fights for nature, animals and the trees we all need to breathe, don't get on her bad side.

The articles were getting more boring each time. She learned that Maleficent was quite the busy women with her company and her charities. But every article says the same; Don't mess with her. Don't get on her bad side.

She's evil…

But Aurora couldn't picture the women as someone evil, the few minutes she saw her on her doorstep.

But then she gasped, she saw a picture of her Dad with Ms. Moore signing papers. But what kind of papers? The internet says that they signed a secret treaty that day because my dad wanted to cut down the forests of the Moorland to build houses and Maleficent chained herself to the trees to stop it. In the end Stefan won, because the forest is long gone now, along with the remains of his soul and sanity.

The blonde girl was thinking about all the stuff she had read on the web. It was a bit confusing, sure she knew her father did some work as an architect, but this was a whole new level of craziness.

**OOO**

"Dad you're an architect right? Not someone who really does construction work?" Aurora was snooping for answers.

"Why the sudden interest in my line of work? We eat and we have a roof above our heads. Nothing to worry about." He walked towards his office and shut the door.

Well that went well, Aurora thought.

It was time to listen to Diaval and just live a little. Because this was driving her insane. It was after all her last year on high school and she wanted to make the best of it with her friends.

That evening she heard something or someone throwing stuff at her windows. She slept on the first floor and it was a very big window so it wasn't very hard to miss.

When she opened it she saw Diaval in a black suit with a red rose in his hand.

"Aurora, would you be so kind to accompany me to the Winter Prom?"

"Of course you dumbhead." Aurora gave a smirk and invited the boy in her room.

"We knew we would go together so why go trough all the trouble?" Aurora asked.

"Well we must have all the best High school experiences Aurora even if we don't have someone we love or like. So we go as friends but we can still make it something romantic." Diaval gestured at his black suit and stylish shoes.

"But-"

"No but's we're going."

"Allright" The blonde gave in with a smirk.

"Well at least I can wear something pretty."

They both laughed and Aurora's worries seemed to be far away for a little while…

**OOO**

Here's Chapter One :), I hope you guys loved it just as much as I loved writing this one. Already working on Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: The Winter Prom

A/N: Here's chapter two already! :). I am falling in love with this story. Hope you all like it.

_But by design God gave me feelings_

_And by design they shall not kill_

_But when the noises overwhelm me_

_I feel sure that they will_

**Chapter 2: The Winter Prom**

18 years ago…

"Come on Maleficent, we need to get rid of this forest because there are going to be beautiful homes for families." A young Stefan yelled at the girl dressed in black chained to the trees.

"NO, you will not take this forest from me, I love this forest. People love this forest. It's the trees that keep us alive Stefan. We can't just cut them down for our own profit. I know your deal, you are going to be rich when you sell those houses. But I won't let you!" Maleficent rattled her chains and smirked evilly at the young man.

"Maleficent, it's going to happen whether you like it or not. Soon my men will come and you will be escorted with force if necessary,please don't make a scene I don't want negative attention and headlines saying I can't do my job. My wife is excepting a child and we really need the money."

"Thousands of people need jobs and money. It does not give you the right to cut down a forest filled with life in it."

"Yes it does, look at this contract."

A contract Maleficent thought. She knew there was no way out of it. The forest would go down, but not without a fight.

"Allright Stefan, I will leave in peace if you promise to sign my contract for you first thing tomorrow, If you decline this I will sue you until all of your precious money is back where it's coming from." Maleficent smirked, she would definitely have her revenge…

**OOO**

It was only a couple of weeks before her eighteenth birthday, she followed up on Diaval's advise and she really lived and enjoyed her days at the high school.

Making sassy comments at the teachers and having fun with her two best friends.

"It's almost winter prom Philip, do you have a date yet?" Aurora asked while they were eating the cafeteria lunch.

"Well, I'd like to ask Elsa Snow. But you know she's blonde and only the most popular girl in this entire school. But the other day she smiled at me." Phillip blushed a little and looked over at the table where she and her sister were having lunch.

"Well here's your perfect opportunity, she's having lunch alone with her sister and you can just walk over now and ask before someone else does!" Diaval almost pushed Phillip on the cafeteria floor.

"Yeah, I agree with Diaval you must ask her now." Aurora said with pushy hand gestures pointing at the other table.

"You're a handsome fella she's not going to say no to your pretty face." Diaval joked.

Diaval and Aurora watched the whole thing from a distance. But it looks like their little plan worked, because Phillip was smiling ear to ear when He walked back at their usual table with Elsa and Anna with him.

"I thought they could join us this lunch or any other lunch." Philip smiled. "Elsa is going to be my date." He pointed awkwardly at the beautiful blonde.

"That's great!" Aurora smiled gently at the two girls.

"So what's your name?" Aurora asked at the other girl who was standing behind Elsa.

"A- Anna."

"It's nice to meet you Anna, do you like to sit next to me?" Aurora pointed to the empty seat.

She knew how it felt to be shy, but she got over it with two boys who constantly pushing her buttons and taught her how to stand up for herself.

"O- Okay thank you" The girl smiled at Aurora with a genuine smile. She was just as beautiful as her sister, only her hair was a lot darker.

They talked together, ate lunch and just felt at ease.

"Well I guess it's never too late to make some new friends" Aurora whispered in Diaval's ear.

"Yeah be careful you don't take Anna to winter prom, you're already my date."

Aurora pinched Diaval in his arm.

"Now you stop making those jokes, I am not gay." Aurora whispered again so low it was like she didn't say a thing.

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"We'll see at prom, there are quite some things you don't know yet." Diaval joked mysteriously.

"Not you to, one secret day is already enough" Aurora pouted.

"Oh don't worry it's not that bad." Diaval winked.

"We'll see." Aurora whispered.

"We'll see." Diaval said teasing the blonde.

It was 8 o'clock at Aurora's when the doorbell rang. It was Diaval with his black locks and brown eyes.

"Hello Aurora, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Aurora was wearing a strapless blue dress that accentuated all the right places revealing just enough cleavage for the boy to stare.

"Don't stare Diaval it's making me nervous." Aurora chuckled and almost tripped over her own heels.

"Well let's go, the limo's up front." Diaval smiled.

When they arrived at the school's gym they saw all the decorations and white fake snow dancing in the air.

"You're very cold Aurora, let's get you inside" Diaval smiled.

Inside the gym they could see a lot of dancing people. It was quite nice. There was a photo booth were you could secure your prom memories trough an enormous amount of photographs, and Aurora wanted some with Diaval, because she loved the memories so far.

Of course there were a lot of grown ups at the side, watching their students, children dancing reminding them of their own youth, and of course the investors because who else pays for the food and drinks. Sure as hell ain't the school.

"Hey where's your head at." Diaval waved with his hands.

"Oh I was just wondering who payed this year for prom. You know because each year one mayor investor speaks a few words at the Winter prom."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about tha-"

"Students of Grassland High, may I have your attention please for the investor of our beloved Winter prom this year. The entrance tickets you paid for are going to her charities. Because she fights for nature and has a great passion for english literature."

Aurora felt weak in the knees.

"May I present to you Maleficent Moore."

Students started to cheer and clap for the women. Because she was quite the celebrity. Why would she come to this school in the first place? Aurora thought.

"Hello students of Grassland High. I come here today with a message, and a warning. Always be gentle to the world that surrounds you, the trees and the birds. They deserve to be left alone, or sometimes a helping hand. There are goodie bags for you all at the exit, and keep in mind that when you leave tonight;

"Even with all our technology and the inventions that make modern life so much easier than it once was, it takes just one big natural disaster to wipe all that away and remind us that, here on Earth, we're still at the mercy of nature." "I quote Neil deGrasse Tyson."

"Don't forget to thank my little brother Diaval Moore for convincing me to come to Grassland high this year. Have fun tonight and don't forget to be gentle." She said with her British accent.

"Diaval Moore?" Aurora was hit with surprise, sure he was her friend for almost two years now but it was just always Diaval and he never gave up his last name. Or maybe she just wasn't paying attention enough.

"Yeah, sorry Aurora, I probably should've told you sooner huh? But I didn't want you to hate me or something. Because I don't know anything about my sister's past with your father I swear." Diaval had a shocked expression on his face, He was telling the truth.

"Allright then, but how am I supposed to enjoy this prom if she's standing with the teachers and talking and ugh." Aurora almost gave herself a heart attack.

"Don't worry she's not a psycho, or something. She's just here for business. Not to stalk you, don't get any ideas Aurora. Just enjoy your romantic evening with me." Diaval stretched out his hand "Let's dance."

They danced for what seemed like hours. They switched partners sometimes, Aurora danced a while with Anna because she felt bad for the girl. She was so shy no one asked her out because of it.

But then Aurora heard sounds coming from the main stage.

"Students of Grassland High, this year we're going to add the adults on the dance floor for one song. The ones without a date sure can borrow one of your dates."

It's getting worse each year, it's bad enough they stay for the whole prom, but dancing?! At least it's only for one song.

"After that the adults will leave you kids be" The principal said with a grin.

"Diaval your sister is coming this way, I guess she wants to dance with you. Because she's here alone."

Diaval nodded waiting for his sister to come closer.

But then something unexpected happened.

"Aurora would you be so kind to accompany me this song?" Ms. Moore wearing a black suit with heels smiled at the girl.

Aurora stood there not knowing how to respond.

"Just do it, it'll be fun. My sister is totally hot." Diaval whispered in Aurora's ear. But that only made it worse.

The girl started to blush her face almost looked like a tomato.

"A- Alright"

After that Maleficent Moore grabbed the girl in a swift move and they danced a slow waltz.

Everyone was looking at the two women, because they looked stunning together.

"Well they truly think we're with one foot in the grave don't you think? Even my grandmother could dance on this for hours."

Small talk, great. Aurora thought.

"I think it's appropriate, It would creep me out if I saw all of my teachers dance on techno." Aurora mused seeing her history teacher making a face. He must've heard.

"I understand."

"Well Aurora, there's something about you. I can't quite put my finger around it." The women looked at her with an intense gaze.

"Why didn't you dance with some of the men around here?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Oh dear, have you seen what I'm wearing? These clothes belong with a beautiful dress. Not some other boring man in a boring suit. And I told you I'd be around. Your birthday is almost coming up isn't it? Diaval mentioned it."

"Yeah, in two weeks."

"Great" Maleficent smiled devilishly

She knew more.

"Well it was really nice dancing with you Aurora. See you next time."

The women walked away, and left a flustered Aurora alone on the dance floor.

This was getting weirder and weirder with the minute the women was really messing with her.

"Hey Aurora" Phillip was walking towards her with Elsa on his arm. "So how was your dance with Ms. Moore?"

"Yeah weird." Was al Aurora could utter.

"Okay, well I'm going to bring Elsa home, so I'll speak to you on Monday." He walked towards the exit.

"He's going away early" Diaval nodded with his head at the exit.

"Yeah He's going to bring Elsa home".

"Yeah right, I think they are going to smooch in the car the next hour or so." Diaval laughed.

"Well it's what people do after a prom." Aurora pouted.

"Want a little kiss kiss?" Diaval made kiss noises and weird faces.

"Go away you dumbhead. Let's just dance for a while."

**OOO**

At the Moorland estate…

Maleficent bought all the houses from Stefan after ten years of working her ass of for the money the families were each offered a generous price for their homes and then with a lot of construction work all the houses were gone, and since then she started planting trees nurturing the ground. She now lived alone in a dark house at the edge of the estate trying to bring nature's life back the way it once was. After ten years of hard work you could see tiny trees making it's way above the ground, a ground that's been trough a lot of destruction. But if you looked long enough, you could see life taking it's own course, and you could see that maybe people would say Maleficent is evil. But the roots of the Moorland were very fond of their protector, their caretaker.

Finally home, Maleficent thought when she unzipped her coat and walked towards the fridge to grab some water. She loved messing with that little blonde girl, if only she knew that it was all an act. After twenty years all she wanted was, to finally get her revenge. To crush Stefan's heart, or at least what's left of it. He broke her heart when He destroyed her beloved forest, He didn't even reconsider. Sure she was young and foolish back then chaining herself to trees and being an activist for everything that was wrong in the world. But the forest was different, she grew up in that place, lost her parents in that place.

Lost her heart in that place…


	4. Chapter 3: Eighteenth Birthday

A/N Hello lovely readers! As you may have noticed, I had some age issues. Someone gave me some feedback that Aurora was a little too old for High School, but I love the High School vibe so I changed it to Eighteen. Of course she will get older as the story rolls…

Here's Chapter 3 already! Hope you guys like it, I will also do some chapters in Maleficent's POV and maybe some stuff about her past. I see where it get's me.

**OOO**

_Oh liberation, comes in whatever form to save me_

_I hear voices_

_And then the whisper comes_

_You whisper in the breeze_

_A whisper that I needed_

# Chapter 3: Eigteenth Birthday

_18 years ago…_

"I trusted you Stefan, you slept with me! All this time you were married with another woman?! Oh God, you just did it to get close to this land so that you can gain profit and get rich. You make me sick! I won't leave, I will never leave. But you will. Get out you bastard, and if I see you with bulldozers and your axe's well do your best. You can cut me down with the trees!"

"Mal-"

"Leave Stefan, go back to your pretty blonde wife."

Stefan slammed the door behind him and never came back to his sanctuary in the Moorland forest, until He destroyed it. He lost Maleficent that day because of his greed for power and profit.

Maleficent lost her faith in love and she would never trust a human being ever again.

**OOO**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Aurora-"

"HAAAAAPPPYYYY BIRTHDAY!"

"Wake up, rise and shine. You're Eighteen today, how amazing is that?" Phillip was shaking and pulling on Aurora's shoulder. Her room was filled with people laughing and singing. Phillip brought Elsa and Anna, and of course Diaval.

We all wanted to come as soon as possible on this beautiful saturday morning. Your father let us in, he is pacing and acting really weird.

"Will you guys please give me some time to put some clothes on?" Aurora almost begged. "Of course! See you in a bit" Phillip smiled.

She was also pacing nervously in her room now. Her friends maybe forgot. But today she would finally get her answers. Her father would finally tell her what's so important today and why he is so rattled up about it. She was thinking about which clothes to wear and how to dress on her birthday when she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Aurora dear, will you please let me in?" Her father asked.

"I don't want to ruin your birthday but I think it's about time I tell you this story."

"Eighteen years ago I was consumed by greed and I wanted to become a wealthy men. So I did some very bad things, and that included cutting down the Moorland forest. But that's not the whole story. Because I was married with your mother at the time, but I cheated on her with Maleficent. I gained Maleficent's trust, so that she would tell me who had the rights of the forest. Who owned it, so I could bribe that person. Maleficent found out that I only had a relationship with her because of the forest, and that I was married. It broke her heart, and mine along with it. So the next week I was at the edge of the forest with bulldozers and the forest was gone the next day." A tear forced it's way out of Stefan's eye. "I had to sign a contract because Maleficent would not stop threatening me or chaining herself against the trees if I didn't sign. Today is the day she comes to collect."

"Why did she know me then?" Aurora asked.

"I wasn't finished, weeks after you were born your mother died, and I just couldn't handle it anymore. So I called Maleficent, begged for help. She stayed two weeks to help with the basics of how to raise a child and then she left for good, I heard she had succes and did well for herself. She even reclaimed the forest she was so fond of trough my company. But I hadn't heard or seen her until she came at the door." Stefan heard something approaching the room. It was too late…

"Well well, Am I interrupting something?" A dark figure with long brown hair and green eyes with a hint of gold stood in the doorway of Aurora's room.

"Why? What are you doing here now? Why so soon." Stefan almost cried out in agony.

"Hush now, I've send the children to the living room. Stefan would you be so kind to join them? I need to barrow your lovely daughter for a moment, hahahahaha." An insane laughter filled the room. This was not the kind British women Aurora had seen, this was a completely different person.

"But Mal-"

"Stefan go now, we agreed on this eighteen years ago. It is time I talk about the contract we both signed, with your daughter." Maleficent waved with her hand and Stefan was obedient and walked away. He couldn't fight anymore, he maybe won money eighteen years ago, but he was about to lose something far more precious than money today.

A door closed, and Aurora was feeling a bit sick, and she hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"Hello Aurora, it's nice to finally talk to you in private. Getting the Moorland forest back was for the past eighteen years my life's work. I made a vow back then that I would never stop, and well in the end it all worked. I got the forest back from Stefan it cost me endless debate and a lot of money. But now it's finally mine. I planted new trees and I intend to give it it's roots and creek's back to grow overtime. But of course I need someone who gets to know the forest and learns how to nurture the forest. This contract simply says that you will be the heir for the landscape. But it also states that you will be the protector of the Moorland forest when I die, it gives you the right to choose another heir. But you have to live inside the forest when you sign this for the rest of your life, and until you're old enough to understand it's ways you will stay at the Moorland mansion with Diaval and me. I arranged for Diaval to pack your things, I'm sorry if it's not how you imagined your life. But in time you will love it just as much as I, I will pick you up at eight."

"Goodbye Beastie, enjoy your eighteenth birthday." The older woman almost whispered when she walked out the door.

The women walked out of the room as if nothing special happened. She had a stoic expression on her face and left without saying anything to Stefan or anyone else.

*Boom*

The front door closed and the black car drove away.

Aurora stared at her wall for at least fifteen minutes until her father came in.

"You did this to me Father, YOU! Is this even legal? Wait am I allowed to go to school? This is worse then Prison. I have to live in a forest for the rest of my life!?" Tears were on their way to the ground before she knew it. This was not good, and She did not know how to deal with it.

"I am so sorry honey, I signed it so it's legal we can't undo it. But if I could I would Aurora." He then took his leave, because this was the day He also broke his daughters heart. This was the day He had nothing left.

How ironic that the daughter of the one who destroyed the forest now was the one who needed to spend her life healing it.

_She had to pay for the sins of her father…_


	5. Chapter 4: New Beginning

A/N Hello lovely people who actually read my story! :) (feeling honored.) I am working on it, but it's the holidays and life gets busy round this time a year. I will post a Chapter 5. :). The song I used for the first Chapters was The Whisper by Sia.

I wish you all a happy new year!

** OOO**

And though I struggle through the days now

It helps to know that you are listening

So I just wait it out

I'll wait this out, by the hour

Chapter 4: New Beginning.

Four years ago…

"Diaval we are not going to have a discussion about this. You're going to Grassland High School and keep an eye on Aurora Rose. Maybe even become friends with her. I want someone who keeps her safe, we both know how cruel children can be." Maleficent paced trough the living room.

A fourteen year old boy with nothing to say looked at Maleficent with big brown orbs. "A- All right, after what you did for me I will go to Grassland High and become friends with-"

"Aurora Rose" Maleficent finished.

That's settled then? I will pull some strings and then you're good to go on Monday…

OOO

Present day:

Aurora followed her Father into the living room and started yelling.

"You did this Father! You gave her the opportunity to get her revenge. Now my life is over, I have to live in a forest for the rest of my life. I wanted to do so much, to accomplish something. But you took my only chance of a normal life away."

She walked towards her Father and looked him in the eyes.

"I- I am so sorry Aurora, but it's done. You have to go with her or you will have no future at all. With her you have a chance! She looks scary and she is intimidating, but she used to love once. Maybe, just maybe it'll do you both good."

Aurora grew furious and her head was about to explode from anger, but then she heard a knock on the front door.

"Aurora, the car's here. We can go now if you like. It's not that bad really!" Diaval smiled gently.

"You! You were also in on this the whole time! I am not speaking to you." Aurora pointed angry towards the boy and started to walk towards her bedroom, to pack her bags.

OOO

Maleficent was waiting for Aurora Rose to arrive at her mansion. She doubted everything, because was it the right decision to pull an eighteen year old girl from her "safe" environment and into her home. Maybe she will be angry with her and the forest, then she'll never be a good caretaker, but on the other hand her own Father wasn't any good either. So maybe she will like it here.

But the girl was hardly someone who would stand up against her own Father, she's all what's good and pure in this dark and cold world. I think she even smiles when she's here, because she tends to make the best out of a bad situation, even if her life is ruined by a women who's house is now her new home.

Her head went on like that for hours, it almost drove the accomplished woman mad.

"I wonder…"

She whispered.

OOO

Aurora was very silent when she sat in the car with Diaval, She could not believe her friend would betray her like that.

"Aurora, it's not that bad really! You get to live in a really big house in a beautiful environment, that will only grow into something marvelous."

Sure when she thought about it, it almost seemed appealing. Because her own Father was always drunk and only cared for her when she was about to be carried away to Ms. Moore's, so that was not very convincing.

But new beginnings were always uncertain and scary, so she just had to bite trough the sour apple, and hope she didn't get poisoned.

They drove for what seemed for hours, but when they arrived at the estate Aurora's jaw dropped. The house was so big and scary, but also beautiful at the same time.

It was a new beginning. But maybe, just maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.


	6. Chapter 5: Change

A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry for updating so late! It was my intention to finish a very long chapter the first week of January. But I had some serious family issues! But I'm back in the writing chair, so still working on this story. Chapter Six will be a lot longer and I will work as hard as I can.

_You gave me a wing I could crawl under_

_Made myself hard to find_

_We built a wall against all others_

_And I kept your heart with mine._

Chapter 5: Change

As human beings we live of each other's misery. We tell stories about the stuff that goes wrong in our lives, and we live, breathe, just move on each day to survive.

But Aurora didn't want to survive, because that's no way to live. She was going to make the best of this situation.

But Aurora was a bit overthinking about her own life in the car, she was almost at the front door of her new home. She couldn't comprehend how much her life was about to change when she would knock on that big front door.

"Oh come on Aurora, She doesn't bite." Diaval joked.

But Aurora couldn't laugh, she was so angry and hurt that so many people were having secrets and hiding things from her. But she also understood why. This afternoon she would sign the contract her father signed eighteen years ago. If she wouldn't, it would only make things complicated, and it would ruin her father, and her own future. Because they wouldn't have any money left. So it was the only way.

Aurora knocked at the front door waiting for the women who was about to open it, while Diaval was carrying all of Aurora's bags and other stuff she took from her room.

That damn door, what was taking her so long? Aurora thought irritated.

But then the door finally opened, and Maleficent just stood there with her famous stoic expression.

"Come in, make yourself at home. Diaval will show you around." Maleficent turned around and walked towards a big black chair in the living room.

"Soo, you should follow me. The house is big but not getting lost in hallways big so you'll manage. The living room and kitchen are on this floor. Upstairs are our rooms and a bathroom with a bath and a shower. On the third floor is Mal's room. So that's kinda off limits. But you can snoop around in my room don't worry."

Diaval smiled as he carried all the bags up the stairs, the stairs were made of some kind of rock and it was very slippery. Aurora thought when she almost fell in very awkward positions. She looked backwards once at the big black chair. But she couldn't see the woman's face.

"Here we are, your room. Isn't it lovely." Diaval almost choked from laughing very loud.

The door was black, and when she came inside the walls were painted black with shades of red. All kinds of posters and stuff was laying around. The room looked very goth- teen ish with a hint of sadness. "Was this Maleficent's old room?" Aurora asked while she looked around at every tiny detail. AC/DC posters and a record player. There was this closet filled with old vinyl's and Aurora was amazed by the collection.

"Yeah she kept it this way because she liked to look back at her teens once in a while. It's her nostalgic past tragedy dwell room. But now you can overcome the darkness here I'll start with putting your pink suitcases inside."

"Well thanks Diaval, I'd like to unpack and rest for a while now. Had a rough couple days." Aurora looked at the bed and almost floated to the soft pillows.

"Have a nice nap! Dinner's at six." Diaval smiled and walked downstairs.

OOO

"And?"

"And what?" Diaval asked

"Well how is she taking it? The room the moving in here with us part?" Maleficent looked at Diaval with an urge for answers.

"Well she's doing okay I suppose, but there will be days she's going to crack I guess. She's only nineteen after all."

"I guess." Maleficent looked out of the window at all the tiny trees that started to grow. "This house has witnessed all the horror and all the destruction. I never understood why Stefan didn't destroy this house as well.

"Well I'm glad he didn't it's like our parents can walk in any minute. You didn't change much when you moved back in here didn't you?" Diaval knew that his sister never sold the house and she never let anyone near it but her own family.

"No." Maleficent said. "It's time to prepare dinner. Will you be so kind to get Aurora?"

OOO

"So how do you like it here?" Maleficent looked at Aurora with a kind expression on her face.

That's a new one, Aurora thought.

"Well it's a lot to get used to, but it's nice living so close to nature. And the house is lovely. Diaval is very good company, and it will be a great experience!" Aurora said with her optimistic voice.

Her first dinner at the house was a bit uneasy for everyone. Because it was a weird situation and a lot to process. But Aurora smiled gently at the two and excused herself from the table.

"I'm going to do some unpacking and then I'm off to bed." Aurora waved the two goodbye and wandered to her room. But Maleficent noticed the small crack in her voice, and would check up on her later.

When she was alone she let the tears fall down softly to the ground. Maleficent noticed when she looked inside her old room.

She walked into the room and held Aurora in a tight hug.

"It'll be allright Aurora, we'll take care of you. You'll see it will be much better than your old place. You can visit your father and go to school tomorrow. And you can learn how to care and be there for the forest. In time it will also take care of your soul and mind. You'll see."

Then the women left the room and was amazed at how good she was at soothing someone. She spent most of her days alone or with the trees.

Time went on and everyone was sleeping, at least that would never change. The days would always continue to move forward. So she would find her way in the house eventually, even if it took some adjusting.

OOO

The next morning Aurora woke up in a strange bed, with a strange smell. It felt different. She pinched herself in her arm twice when she looked around and noticed it wasn't a dream. Her life really was a mess.

"Good morning Aurora, I'll be at my office. Diaval is downstairs He'll make you breakfast and take you with him to school." Good bye.

"E-eh Goodbye." Aurora stammered just waking up in a strange room and then also Maleficent's voice. It was all coming back to her now. So when reality kicked in it was time to get dressed.

"So what do you like for breakfast? Groceries are on saturdays so if you want some stuff you can add it to the list. But for now it's cereal or an apple." Diaval said with a way to happy voice.

"I'd like the apple." Aurora smiled.

"All right! Well eat up quick because we are going to school in about ten minutes." Diaval was already pacing around with his car keys.

Maleficent came downstairs again, she must've forgotten something. "Aurora dear," she grabbed Aurora's hand. "It'll be all right, don't worry too much all right?"

Aurora gave a small nod and walked towards Diaval's car.


End file.
